Riley O'Brian and the Master of Space
by MorgothII
Summary: Riley O'Brian has been through much, but this may be his toughest challenage yet. Starnded in another world with out his friends, he must make new ones. He must adapt,...or die
1. Chapter 1

**Riley O'Brian and the Master of Space Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals**

**MorgothII: Greetings to all readers! This is my first fanfic involving Pokemon so go easy. Thank you and enjoy.**

"Normal speech"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thoughts_

Ash Kecthum walks off the boat at the port of the city of Alto Mare. He had completed all five regions and was now going back to visit old friends by himself. He wondered how everyone was doing since him, Misty, and Brock left last time. Ash grins to himself. He had told no one he was coming because he wanted to surprise them. He walks around the city's street, looking at the nearby canals. He shudders slightly, remembering the events that happened last time. Two Team Rocket thieves had broken in and stolen the Soul Dew, a gem that protected the city and kept the water out. It had broken and a massive tidal wave almost destroyed the city when two legendary Pokemon stopped it. One of the Pokemon, Latios, had scarified himself to stop the wave and created a new Soul Dew. He also remembered the good-bye kiss, but from who Ash is still trying to figure out.

He stops and smiles when he sees a familiar looking young artist making a drawing. Ash quietly walks up behind her while a grin on his face. "Hello Bianca. What you working on?" He asks innocently. Bianca jumps slightly in surprise. "Wha-? Oh, it's you Ash," She says, standing up and giving a hug to her friend. "Indeed it's me. How are things in Alto Mare?" Ash asked.

"Oh, quiet. Lorenzo still makes his gondolas, though he has beefed up defenses for the DMA. Right now he's at the museum I've been working on my drawings. The Soul Dew is where it should be and Latias is up to what she likes doing, though she does spend some time guarding the Soul Dew," Bianca informs him. Before Ash can reply, a bright flash comes from a direction that both Bianca and Ash pale from realizing what is there. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the flash fades. Bianca looks at Ash with horror. "The secret garden," She whispers. Ash nods. "Let's go," He says, Pikachu speaking up for the first time, saying "And kick butt!", though to the two humans it sounded like "Pika Pika!" With that the three head to the garden, hoping that whatever just happened didn't damage anything.

* * *

What the trio didn't know was that someone else was already in the garden. The unknown person looks around his surroundings with looks of shock, confusion, and a slight mix of fear and nervousness. His hand slowly moves to the hilt of his sword strapped to his back when he sees something in a pool of water. He retracts his hand and cautiously walks over to the pool of water and looks at what is inside it. What he finds amazes him. A blue gem that seems to glisten. _'It's amazing'_ He thinks to himself. He subconsciously reaches out to touch the alluring stone.

Suddenly he recoils. "No way, that's impossible. That thing is alive? How?" He mutters to himself. Suddenly he straightens his back. "Who's there? Who's there I say?" He looks around but can see no one. "You with the sword, stop!" He turns his attention to two teenage boy and girl, as well as a… '_The hell is that thing?'_ The red things on the yellow creature's cheeks make it look like a clown. The unknown person almost laughs at it when he notices the red spots crackle with electricity. _'Uh-oh,'_ He thinks. With little time to think, he draws his sword and charges at the two, ready to swing the sword… when a pale blue light surrounds the stranger and stops him in his tracks, literally. _'The hell?'_ He thinks, unable to even move his head. A red and white dragoness appears out of thin air in a sparkle of blue light. _"You shall not hurt my friends or my brother's Soul Dew!" _Latias, the sister of the late Latios, angrily says.

Before he could even mentally gulp and say _'Uh-oh'_ the stranger's sword flies out of his hands. Then the helpless man suffers a series of painful but comical beatings. As if he was being held by his ankle, the stranger was slammed into the ground face forward then slammed backward repeatedly. Then he Is briefly spins around, tossed up, the slammed down. And for the final humiliating defeat, he punched himself several times in the stomach then slapped himself on the face several times. He swore he could have heard someone say 'why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" when it stopped. The pale blue light faded from around him as well as from the red dragoness who had defeated him.

The boy speaks up again. "Who are you?" The stranger grimaces. "I'll never talk!" Then the blue light surrounds him again. "Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk! Just call it off!" He says. The girl stifles a laugh as the boy repeats the question. "Who are you? What do you want?" He shrugs. "The name is Riley, Riley O'Brian, admiral of the First Defense Fleet of the CHBN. As to what I want, to go home," Riley says.

* * *

**Elsewhere in an undisclosed location**

The recently freed heads, admins, and main agents of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic sit around at a table. At the head sits Giovanni. "I've freed and called you here to discuss business," He says. Archie, leader of Team Aqua, speaks up. "Oh, and what is that?" There is some nodding from the others at the table. "vengeance," The leader of Team Rocket says flatly. Now everyone had their full attention on him. "We all have had our own plans that have been ruined by a pesky kid, Ash Kecthum." Now there are several wicked grins at this as well as mutterings darkly referring to what they would do to said trainer if they got their hands on him. "If we work together and pool together all our resources, we would be able to end this pest, permanently," Giovanni says, silencing the group. Maxie, leader of Team Magma, speaks. "And what is this plan of yours?" Giovanni pushes a button activating a holographic display. "This." Everyone stares at it, a scary smile forming on their faces. "So, are you in or out?" Everyone nods to show their in. "Good, then lets begin."

**MorgothII: Uh-oh, sounds like we got ourselves a cliffhanger here. What in God's great ocean is Riley doing away from Camp Half-Blood? What is this new plan? Will it succeed? Tune in to find out! As always, after reading, review, all feed back really does help, and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley and the Master of Space Chapter 2: A New Mission and a New Power**

**"Speech"**

**_"Telepathy"_**

**_'Thought'_**

Riley stirs from his sleep. When he blinks away the sleepiness in his eyes, he realizes that he is in a different setting then before. And why the heck was he out? Oh yeah, now he remembered. The beating he had gotten from that weird red dragoness must have knocked him out because Riley does not remember anything between giving his name and waking up. He gets up, his battered body screaming at him to lie down, his sword, usually at his side missing.

Riley limps around the house, trying to find his sword as well as a way out. _'Damn it, that she-dragon's brought back my limp. I wonder where everyone is.'_ No sooner does Riley think that when the boy he saw earlier walks in on him. "Why are you limping?" He asks curiously. At the sound of his voice, others come in. Riley recognizes the dragoness, the yellow clown thing, and the girl, but does not recognize the man. He seems the oldest and has white hair to show it.

"The result of a meeting with the wrong end of a spear head," He says gruffly. Even though he is disarmed, he does not intend to let his guard down until he knows more. "Who are you?" Riley asks, his tone guarded. The boy speaks first. "I am Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash says. The girl speaks up now. "I am Bianca, and he is Lorenzo," she says, pointing at the old man. _"And I am Latias,"_ A voice says telepathically. Riley looks around for the source before realizing that the speaker is the dragoness. "Okay, answer time. What are they?" He asks, pointing at Latias and Pikachu. Ash looks at him quizzically. "You don't know? Why, they are Pokémon." Seeing Riley's befuddled expression, he explains in more detail.

"Pokémon are these creatures that can be found all over here. They are unique, each one having different types. They can be companion and trained," Ash explains. He goes on to how people capture those using Poke balls and can train them to fight for battles or for competitions. Riley is a bit shocked at all this and takes a seat so he can take it all in. "How about we head to the kitchen table?" Lorenzo offers. Everyone agrees. "So, Riley, what's your story? Earlier you called yourself an admiral. What do you mean?" Ash asks. Riley scratches the back of his head. "It's a long story, but I will make it as short as possible," He finally says.

"As you can tell, I'm not from here. I'm from a different world. In it there's a camp and it has a navy. I was one of the founders of it as well as being the second in command of it all. I created a new fleet, the First Defense Fleet, to protect it. The rest of it is quite interesting tale to tell, almost as fantastic as it is unbelievable," He says, his tone indicating that he is not in the mood to tell it right now. There is an awkward moment of silence in the room. Then Lorenzo breaks it. "So how did you get here?" He asks the visitor.

Riley shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine, maybe even better. One minute I was investigating rumors of an intruder. I went into the forests near the camp in search of whatever was the source of these rumors. I found nothing and was about to move on when I saw a flash of light. I headed to the direction of it and found this odd orb of light floating. I touched it and a bright light enveloped me. When it faded, I found myself in that garden, and the rest you know," Riley says, a slight frown on his face. Another moment of silence. "This has got to be one of the oddest things I have ever heard, and I have seen and heard quite a lot of them," Pikachu says to Latias. She nods. "Same here. Maybe I had hit him too hard?" Now Bianca speaks. "And you have no idea of how to get back?" Riley quietly snorts derisively. "Unless you have some sort of Pokémon that can control either time or space, not at all." He falls quiet upon seeing the shared looks that Ash and Pikachu give each other. "No way, you can't be serious. Are you?"

Ash nods. "Two, in fact. Dialga, legendary Pokémon of time, and Palkia, a Pokémon who controls the realm of space. If anyone has any ideas of how you got here and if there is a way back, then they should know," Ash says. Riley stands up quickly, wincing slightly. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Tell me where they are and I will be on my way," he says confidently. "You may want to sit down Riley," Bianca advises. "It's just not that simple." Riley sits down, albeit rather reluctantly. "What do you mean? The two must be huge," Riley protests. "Oh no, it is not that simple. You see, there are several realms. Dialga and Palkia have their own ones that are separate from our own. If you thought you could just go find them, you might spend your whole life looking and fail to find one of the two," Lorenzo sadly informs a now disheartened Riley. "Let's see the highlights of my day. First I get warped to another world, probably leaving everyone I know worried sick. Then I get the living crap beat out of my by a Pokémon without her moving a muscle effortlessly. Said beating now has irritated a bloody spear head in my bloody left thigh and I have to limp now. Now I find out that there might be a way back to my world but it is impossible to find it! What bloody thing can bloody go bloody wrong on this fine bloody god-forsaken day!" Riley says angrily. Everyone else in the room actually recoils a bit at this verbal show of anger.

Then Riley breaths deeply to calm down. Once he has mastered his anger enough, he resumes speaking in a calmer voice. "Sorry about that, but I needed to vent some steam. As you can tell, this just isn't my day." Pikachu chuckles slightly. "I'll say." Latias, however, looks slightly hurt. _"I am sorry about that. I thought you meant harm to those I cared about," _She says telepathically. Now it is Riley's turn to look embarrassed. "It's okay; you were only reacting to a threat in the best way you could think of. If anything, the faults mine. I reacted hastily and without thought, just as I did with what I said earlier," Riley says sheepishly. Lorenzo clears his throat. "Well, now that you have vented off your anger and made up with Latias, I believe I had more to say before that outburst off yours. As I was saying, you can't just look for them as if they are simple objects at a store. There are ways off finding ways to their realms, we just need to find them. That is the current hard part. We just don't have that information right now.

Suddenly, the room changes. Riley jumps up and grabs his sword…only to remember he doesn't have it. The the others are in shock and confusion as well. Riley looks at Latias. "Are you doing this?" She shakes her head. _"No, this is beyond my powers,"_ She says, just as mystified as everyone else. Riley gulps. He looks around, then steels his nerves. "Whoever you are, show yourself! I am not afraid! I have faced death! Who are you?" He demands, his brave front masking the twinge of fear in his gut. Something moves in the darkness and laughs. This does not contain any sign or hint of malice. "Brave words, young one," The voice says. Something moves in the shadows, moving towards the group. When it comes close enough to recognize the figure, Ash gasps slightly in recognition of the massive Pokémon before him. "Arceus," the trainer breathes. Arceus nods. "Hello again Ash. We meet again." The God Pokémon turns his head to Riley. "And hello Riley. I know of what you seek." At this Riley does something he has rarely ever done. He kneels. He senses that this Arceus must be powerful and if he knows of a way back, then it might be best to not antagonize him. "Then please help me in doing so," He asks, almost begging, the Pokémon.

Arceus laughs at this. "An eager one, aren't you? While I cannot send you back, I can assist you in achieving your goals. You seek Dialga and Palkia. While I cannot send you too them, I can tell you what you need to do in order to find their realms. Of course, you would need to convince them of whether you are worthy to listen to you, let alone help you." Riley's spirits are lifted at this. "Then send me to the entrances to their realms and I'll do anything to prove I am worthy!" The boy says eagerly. Arceus again laughs eagerly. "No, no. I cannot give you something to do so. It is not something you can just find it, it is earned. You must prove yourself worthy by showing you are of pure heart and brave soul. However, but I can tell you the secret to finding the entrance. You will fin a doorway on the mountain where they dwell, but only in two weeks for one day. If you miss it, you will wait for another year before the entrance is shown," Arceus says, both lowering and raising Riley's spirits.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Riley asks. "Yes, there is one more thing. Three, actually. You will find them when I leave. I suggest you don't fight the first." With that, Riley grips his head and screams as a massive blast of searing pain in the back of his head. Everyone watches him, unable to help or even say something comforting. After a few moments of the searing pain, Riley's legs buckle and he falls to his knees. He continues screaming until, finally, he mercifully blacks out from the pain. Ash looks up at Arceus with a look of shock and slight horror. "What have you done?" He asks. The Pokémon chuckles. "Nothing fatal, though I hate to spoil the surprise. After all, why tell when you will find out what it was when he wakes?" Lorenzo steps forward. "Is that all, or do you have anything else to tell?" He asks.

"No, this is for you. He cannot do this on his own. He needs help. I know Ash will plan on helping him, but I feel that is not enough. If you are willing, Latias, I would recommend you came along, being that you are a legendary yourself. The eon Pokémon gulps a bit nervously._"But what about Alto Mare?" _She asks. Arceus nods in acknowledgement. "I thought you might ask that. If you choose to accompany Riley on his search, I would place an enchantment on the Soul Dew that only those you trust may touch it, as well as creating a link that would alert you to any danger to the city. Does that appease you?" He asks. Latias nods in agreement.

Suddenly, the world fades slightly. "I don't have much time left. The second thing is that there is trouble brewing, both of this world and not I cannot say much yet, but what I do know is troubling. It seems, Ash, that several criminal organizations you have fought in the past have formed an alliance. This does not bode well. They seem to have a plan to deal with you," Arceus warns. Ash looks up with a determined look on his face. "Well, what is it?" "It i-" Arceus falters as the world fades more. "I gave to send you back. Good luck on your adventure, you will need all of it. Farewell for now."

With that, the world fades away, becoming the dining room again. Riley is still passed out, so Ash and Lorenzo gently pick him up and put him back on the sofa. "Well, what now?" Bianca asks. Lorenzo shrugs. "Seeing as we have little choice we must wait for Riley to wake up," The man says simply. "I can wake him up," Pikachu offers. Of course, only Latias understood what the electric mouse Pokémon had said. "No, I don't think it is a good idea," Latias says reproachfully. Pikachu holds his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I was only joking." Before she could respond, two objects shimmer into existence. One is a cloak with a mottled green coloring on one side while the other is a a gray rock like color. The second object appears to be a simple walking stick. "Hmmm, I think these are two of the things for Riley. I wonder what the third is." Lorenzo quietly muses.

Riley moans slightly. "I think he's waking up," Ash says. Riley groans. "Ugh, did someone get the number of the chariot that hit me?" He asks, partly dazed. Pikachu chuckles. "Haha. Yeah right, like a chariot came through the house?" Riley slowly opens his eyes. "Yeah, like I couldn't figure that out," he says. Ash, Bianca, and Lorenzo look at each other. "Um, we didn't say anything," Bianca says. Pikachu blinks. "Did you just respond to what I just say?" Riley stiffens slightly and looks at Pikachu. He looks back at Riley. "Okay, this day is just getting weirder by the second," He says, not fully grasping what was going on. Latias has an idea to what might be going on. "Well, are you okay?"She asks. Riley's eyes widen in shock. "You-you-you spoke, not telepathically," He says, stammering from shock. Lorenzo looks at him a bit critically. "Wait, are you saying that you understand what the Pokémon are saying?"

Riley nods shakily. Then he perks up with interest at the two other things. "Ohoho, what's this?" He says to himself as he examines the cloak. "Nice camouflage, able to be used both in grass and woods as well as on mountains. And I doubt that this is simply a wooden walking stick, useful as it may be." With that, he picks it up and closely examines it. Then he puts his hands on the top and grips it firmly. He pulls and unsheathes a thin metal sword, a rapier. "Nice, this will do nicely," He says sheathing it. "Okay, so when I balcked out, what did I miss?" Riley asks. Ash tells him what Arceus says. For the first time this day, he gives an actual smile. "Well, I am glad to be in company of others who know about this stuff. I thank you for doing this. So what now?" Lorenzo speaks. "I think it might be best if you wait to leave until tomorrow. You might want to eat and get some rest." Riley nods. "wise words indeed, Lorenzo." As the others get things ready, Riley grins to himself. No matter what the outcome, he is looking forward to this.

**MorgothII: And the second chapter hase been finished. I hope you are enjoying it so far. As always, both Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riley O'Brian and the Master of Space Chapter 3: Let's Get Down to Business**

**"Speech"**

**_"Telepathy"_**

**_'Thought'_**

Riley grips his walking stick apprehensively. '_This will be a memorable day no matter what,'_ He thinks to himself. He and his three companions, Ash, Pikachu, and Latias, are in the Sinnoh Region. Ash had explained the Pokémon Leagues and the five leagues. It was decided that, in order to make traveling easier, that Riley would register as a trainer. In order to do that, they were heading to a lab to get a Pokédex and a starter Pokémon by a professor named Professor Rowan. Ash had already told him the three start types and what they might evolve into. As they neared the lab, Riley took a deep breath. He looked at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder than Latias who was disguised as Bianca. "Ready?" He asks, a bit nervously.

Ash nods. Then the group walks in. They see a professor in the middle of some work. He has white hair and a mustache. "Hello Professor," Ash says. The man looks up. "Ah, Ash, is there anything you need?" Ash shakes his head. "Not for me, no. But my friend here wants to become a trainer." Professor Rowan walks over to Riley. "Is that so?" Riley nods. "Yes sir." Rowan actually smiles a bit. "Eager one aren't we? Very well, follow me," He says, turning around and heading deeper into his lab. Riley follows behind him, with a bit of caution. No point in bumping into stuff that he doesn't know what it is.

The group stops at a table with three Pokéballs on it. "As your friend may have told you, there are three Pokémon to choose from," The professor says. He opens one of them and a blue penguin comes out. "Peplum, a water-type Pokémon." The second one has a chimpanzee-like Pokémon with a tail of fire. "Chimchar, a fire-type." The final Pokémon looks like a turtle with a brown shell and a twig on its forehead. "And last but not least, Turtwig, a grass type. So, which do you choose?" The professor asks Riley. He thinks about it for a few moments. "Sir, I choose Turtwig," He says confidently. Rowan nods and returns the Pokémon to their Pokéballs. He then hands the one containing Turtwig to Riley, as well as a red machine. "This will be your Pokédex. I'm sure that Ash can show you how to use it later," Riley takes the two items and pockets them. "Thank you sir," Riley says frankly. The professor nods. "Well, good luck on your journey, whatever it is." Riley nods and leaves with his companions. "So, Riley, what do you plan on doing with Turtwig?" Ash asks. Riley smiles.

"Why train him to be the best he can be, of course," He says. With that, he shouts. "Turtwig, come on out!" The turtle-like Pokémon comes out of the Pokéball. "Finally, it's good to be out of that lab!" He exclaims excitedly. Riley chuckles. "Glad to hear that," He says. The tiny leaf Pokémon looks up in surprise at his new trainer. "You understand me?" He asks, not quiet believing it. Riley nods. "As well as all other Pokémon. Ready for some training?" He asks Turtwig, a challenge in his voice. Turtwig nods vigorously. "Of course!" Riley smiles again. He turns to Ash. "I would like to stop here for now and get some training with Turtwig," He tells Ash, who nods in understanding. "Sure."

Riley turns back to his new companion and takes out his Pokédex and turns it to him. He ignores most of the information for now, wanting to see the moves Turtwig knows. _'Hmmm, tackle, razor leaf, absorb, and withdrawal. Could be better, but not bad'_ He thinks, putting the device away. "Okay, while I train Turtwig, how about you guys get camp ready?" After Latias and Ash agree, Riley walks into the woods to a clearing, Turtwig right behind him. When the two reach the middle of the clearing, Riley stops and turns to his new partner. "Ready?" Turtwig nods furiously. "Good. I will make a serious of gestures, each one will be for each of your moves. Understand?" Riley asks. Turtwig nods again. "Good. Okay, first gesture is for tackle. Watch carefully." With that, Riley tightens makes his right hand into a fist then punches forward. "For razor leaf, this is the signal." Riley makes a horizontal slicing gesture. "Vine whip" The young trainer moves his right hand near the back of his neck and makes a diagonal downward slash. "For absorb." He crosses his arms then flings them backwards. "And finally, withdrawal." Riley does the opposite of the gesture for absorb, bringing his arms into an X. "Now, let's try it out," Riley says with a grin. After going through the exercise for Turtwig, Riley decides to also exercise with his new comrade.

He unsheathes his rapier and falls back into an old routine from his past days of fighting. Parry. Thrust. Sidestep. Lunge. Repeat. After about an hour, the two decide to stop. "Good job today, Turtwig. I think you have great potential," Riley says encouragingly, sheathing his rapier into his walking stick sheathe. "Thanks. But I am curious, why do you fight with a sword?" Turtwig asks. "One, it is not a sword, a sword can be used to stab, cut, or slash. This is a thrusting sword, a rapier. Second, that is a long, long story to tell. Someday I will tell it, just not today." Turtwig nods, a bit disappointed. "I can tell you this, the story is quite interesting to say the least." Together, the two walk back to camp. When they get there, they find that dinner has already been made. Together, the travelers gorge themselves on the food, then head to the tents to get much needed rest.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Sinnoh Region near the campsite…**

A portal opens in a dark forest. Out of it steps out a fearsome sight. A black cape coated with dried blood sways in the wind. Alarmingly blood red armor glistens in the last rays of dying sunlight. His helm is the bleached skull of an elk. The antlers are tipped with blood. The warrior takes off his helm and looks around. His head is shaved. A scar runs across his face. One eye is ruined, a partly empty socket covered with an eye patch. His one remaining pale blue eye glints with a malicious intent. "So, my old foe, this is where you are? No matter, I will find you. I am a hunter! I will have my revenge. You shall pay for my eye with your life, Riley O'Brian," The warrior says the name with venom simply oozing from his tone. Then he shifts his form into a monstrous giant wolf. He sniffs the air experimentally before turning his head in a south east heading. _'There you are.'_ The wolf lifts his head and howls to the sky, the sound carrying for miles. _'There's nowhere to hide now, boy!_' The wolf thinks as he bounds over to the campsite.

* * *

**At the campsite that night…**

Riley wakes up and listens, but hears nothing. He frowns. _'I could have sworn I just heard something' _Just as he is about to go back to sleep, he hears something a howl. Riley frowns again. _'That howl, I know it from somewhere. Could it be?'_ With that, Riley gets up and grabs his walking stick. Then he steps outside. He scans the surroundings and sees nothing. He turns around to look at the area behind him when he hears a low blood chilling growl. Almost dreading turning around, Riley does so and confirms his fear. A monstrous wolf, the coat matted with dirt and blood, mouth slightly foamed with saliva. It opens its jaws to let forth a loud howl and then lunges, changing form in mid-air to the human form of Riley's nemesis, the Horned Warrior. He did not know his name, nor did he want to. With a fearsome yell, the Horned Warrior brings down his two hand axe in an attempt to split Riley in two. The young warrior steps aside, a grim smile on his face. "What is with your constant attempts at killing me? You are, were actually, a great general, albeit a misguided one. You do what your patron bided you, and yet you are reduced to seeking vengeance and risk her wrath by doing this, no doubt without her consent. Is it because, I took your eye?" Riley asks, a slight smirk on his face as Ash and Latias wake up to see what is going on.

The comment obviously struck a sore point. "I TOOK YOUR AIR GROUP! I TOOK YOUR AIR GROUP ON THE BATTLEFIELD! I SLAYED YOUR PILOTS! I HUNG THEIR HEADS LIKE LANTERNS! I KILLED YOUR WING WOMAN!" He shouts before calming. "And I will kill you, too." Riley cracks his knuckles. "Bring it." Then he draws his rapier. He makes sure not to parry the massive war axe with his thin sword or he would risk breaking it. He waits for an opening and when he sees it, he lunges. The tip of his sword scores true, hitting the side of the half blind warrior. Riley quickly withdraws his rapier to prevent it from being broken or leaving himself open to a retaliatory strike. He repeats this several times, lightly wounding and infuriating the Horned Warrior.

Seeing that the fight is now against him, the warrior breaks off from fighting. "This is not over. Far from it. Watch your back boy!" He says threateningly before changing back into his wolf form and leaping back into the shadows. Riley waits a few minutes before sheathing his rapier in his walking cane.

"Who was that?" Ash asks, justly confused. "An old friend, so to speak. One that I thought I would never meet again. Obviously, I have been proven wrong." He sits down near the dying camp fire and pokes at hit with his rapier, stirring the flames. _"Well? We want an answer," _Latias asks, politely but firmly. Riley brings out Turtwig and becomes quiet, staring at the flickering fire for a few minutes. The fire casts shadows on his face, making it appear angrier and more dangerous then it usually is. Finally he speaks.

"I do not know his name, nor his origin. I met in in the battlefield several years ago. I took his eye while defending myself. Ever since then he was hunted me for vengeance. We have clashed another time, and that was when our rivalry became personal. He is a fearsome, skilled, and deadly warrior who want even think about killing innocents to achieve his goal, and even sometimes enjoys doing it. He is a shape-shifter, able to become a giant wolf as you have seen. He has also sworn to kill all who help me. So now I may have just ensured your deaths," Riley says, his voice filled with emotions such as anger, hatred, bitterness, and a touch of guilt. Before ever Ash or Latias can stop him, he gets up.

"You may want to get sleep. I'll keep watch tonight," With that, Riley gets up and heads into the woods, his cloak hiding him from sight. Ash and Latias look at each other. Almost at once, they speak. "You talk to him," Ash says. _"You talk to him,"_ Latias also says. Pikachu and Turtwig look at each other. "Who do you want to bet is going to talk to Riley?" Turtwig asks. "Tomorrow's breakfast says it's going to be Latias," Pikachu says. Turtwig nods. "You're on." "I think you should do it," Ash says. _"But you're the compassionate guy. Why not you?" _"Because I have not been in the kind of situation that Riley is talking about," Ash protests. Latias raises an eyebrow. _"And I have?" _Ash shrugs. "Well, not quite that sort of situation. But I say you should do it." Latias sighs. _"Fine. I'll do it in the morning," _She says, conceding defeat. Turtwig quietly sighs. "And there goes my breakfast."

**MorgothII: And chapter three is finished! First person to correctly guess the hidden reference in this chapter will be mentioned. As always, be polite and leave a review for me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Riley O'Brian and the Master of Space Chapter 4: New**

**"Speech"**

**_"Telepathy"_**

**_'Thoughts'_**

_Riley sits in a cockpit of a Mitsubishi A6M5c 'Zero' carrier fighter. He looks out of the cockpit and observes a mixture of Aichi D3A1 'Val' and Doulas SBD Dauntless dive bombers, with some Fairy Fireflies with rockets attached underneath their wings flying in formation with them to remove any flak emplacements. Suddenly, a Firefly erupts into flames and spirals down to earth. "Viper, this Panther Leader. Coming over target and meeting AAA fire," The squad leader of the Dauntless reports to him. "Roger Panther Leader. Bear Flight, break out the red carpet, clear a path." "Roger sir," Bear Leader reports as he leads his flight to take out the rockets. "This is Viper, all fighter groups form up." Almost as one, several hundred fighter rise. A fair amount of them are more Zeros, but there are also some Grumman Wildcats. "Cobra where are you?" He asks. A female voice comes on the intercom. "Right behind you Viper," Riley's wingman, _'Or is it wing woman?'_ Riley thinks, pulls up to his position. "Viper this is Panther, beginning our bomb run now." A little bit later Riley sees an large amount of explosions as the ordnance of the dive bombers are released. "Ordnance deployed, returning to base." Riley speaks over the radio. "Blue squad, cover the dive bombers back to the fleet and maintain CAP around it. All over formations, prepare for attack," He says calmly. One group of fighters leave as the rest prepare for combat. "Red 5 to Viper. What the hell is that thing?" Riley looks and sees a giant wolf with dried matted blood in its fur and wings flying to attack. His normally emotionless tone is filled with horror and shock. "BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! WEAPONS CLEAR, WEAPONS CLEAR! FIRE AT WILL!" A Zero is destroyed in one lunging bite. Riley opens fire with his two 20-mm wing mounted cannons and two wing mounted 13.7 mm machine guns, along with his two 7.7 mm machine guns._

Riley wakes up. Though he swears he could hear the clatter of guns going off, the thrum of power from a radial engine, and the acidic smell of gun propellant, he is in the woods near the campsite. He must have dozed off for an hour or two, for the sun is starting to come up. "Ugh, why did it have to be my leg that stupid spear had to hit," He mutters, his left thigh aching from his now clearly aggravated injury. He grips his walking stick and limps back to camp. He is still alert, however, from last night's events. _'He is back. How? Wait, why am I asking that? He can turn into a giant bloody wolf, literally! He took down so many of my pilots. Though the thing with their heads being turned into lanterns part is a bit unsettling in and of itself. But the thing that is most bothering me is the look in his eyes, well, eye. I fear he is borderline crazy. And that means only one of us will survive, or both of us will be dead. But who will be left standing? The insane, half-blind blood-crazed warrior or the lamed admiral?' _Riley muses to himself as he limps back to camp.

Riley is surprised to see that everyone is already up. He doesn't blame them, though. Seeing a giant wolf/warrior trying to kill their companion and then find out they might be targets now as well would tend to make one rather restless. "Morning, I'll get breakfast ready," He says, limping other to their table only to find that breakfast has already been made. Nothing fancy. Just some plates with eggs, sausages, and bacon. "Or not," He mutters quietly. Everyone sits down and has a quick and quiet breakfast, punctured by the occasional request for another napkin or something else. When everyone finishes eating, Riley gets up. "Well, I'd better get the camp ready. I'd like to put some distance between us and the thing that attacked us." Ash also gets up. "Actually, me and Pikachu will do that. Latias needs to talk to you," He says, glancing at the red Eon Pokémon with a meaningful look.

Riley sits down. "Very well. Well, Latias, what is it?" Latias thinks for a few moments, trying to put what she is thinking into words in a careful way. "Something is bothering you. What is it? And don't say nothing is wrong because I know something is," She says. Riley tightens his jaws briefly. He was cornered and he didn't like that. "Let's just say that old wolf boy and I have some unpleasant history. The thing that is most bothering me is the fact that both of us know that only one of us can live. There, that's what's on my mind," Riley says, a hint of his usual gruffness in his tone. Then he gets up and returns Turtwig to his Poke ball. Latias narrows her eyes at him. _'Is that it? He has been carrying quite a burden. And for how long? But why do I have the feeling he is holding something back?' _She shakes her head. _Or maybe he has said all that is bothering him.'_

After that, the group finishes packing up and moves on. For about an hour, they travel in silence, each traveler having their own thoughts. Ash and Pikachu ponder about what they might see on this trip. Latias wonders what is with Riley. Turtwig wonders when lunch is as he had to give his breakfast to Pikachu as he had lost the bet. Riley meanwhile is in very deep thought, as well as being a bit lost in memories. _'The sub, her crew, most of my air group and landing force, some of my comrades from camp, all gone. Is this all I have to look forward to if I get home? Constant fighting, killing, and witnessing death of friends till I can't fight any more. But fighting is all that I really know.' _He sighs quietly. _'This place might be a good place to just become someone else. But I can't, no matter how tempting it is.'_

Everyone stops when a snapping noise is heard. "Sounds like a twig was broken," Riley quietly says. He hand slowly reaches for Turtwig when a Pokémon rides out of the forest. It has a horn, a fiery tail and mane, and a creamy body coloring. He takes out his Pokédex. The name of the Pokémon comes up. "Rapidash, huh?" With that, Riley throws Turtwig's Poke ball. "Turtwig, let's see how that practice went," He tells the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, who nods in agreement. With that, he makes the signal for Turtwig to use Razor Leaf. But as the wild Rapidash burns the leafs before they can cause damage, he makes the gesture for absorb. The horse Pokémon does not expect that and takes some damage. Riley notices that and comes up with a plan. "Turtwig, lure it to the forest. Use it as cover!"

The battle goes by quickly. Turtwig ambushes the fire type Pokémon by distracting it with one move then hitting it with an absorb. The Pokémon the use ember and cause significant damage due to Turtwig being a grass type and thus weak to fire moves. "Turtwig, final move! Tackle!" Turtwig charges at the startled Rapidash and deals a punishing blow. Rapidash wobbles then falls over with its eyes swirls. "Okay, let's see if this works," Riley says, throwing a Poke ball that Ash had given him on their way to the Sinnoh Region. Rapidash is absorbed by the Poke ball. The device waggles for a few seconds before it stops. Riley picks it up and clips it to his belt. Ash looks at Riley in slight confusion

"Aren't you going to strike a pose or say what you caught?" Riley looks at him in curiosity. "Why would I do that? You, Pikachu, Latias, and Turtwig already know what I caught. Who else would be watching?" Ash shakes his head. "Never mind," He mutters. "Well, aren't we going to get going to Oreburg City? Time's a wasting, race you there," Riley challenges with a sly smirk in his face as he takes off along the path. The others quickly rush to catch up with their companion, shouting for him to 'slow down' or that 'you're on!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a classified area…**

"Well?" A scientist with a large red R on the back of his lab coat asks. Another scientist looks up. "Power levels for B1 prototype are stable. Charge is at maximum capacity," He reports. "And the B2 prototype?" "Same, B2A1 arm weapon is charging, B2A2 arm cannon ready." The head scientist grins. "Let's get the boss to see this." Three forms are seen. One looks like a vaguely humanoid form with a small backpack with an antenna attached, a tan coloring, and it cradles an odd sort of gun. The other two are different. They are big, bulky, and appear to have no necks, the thing resembling a head appearing to be part of the shoulders, and steel blue coloring. One has twin guns mounted on either of its wrist, while the other one has one pair of guns on its left wrist and instead of a hand, the right arm ends with a wicked looking cannon. The small thin one jolts upward. "TK-001 online, awaiting mission assignment," It says in a tinny voice. The head scientist grins even more. "Tell Giovanni Project Doom is ready for evaluation," He tells his subordinate. He nods and heads to get the leaders of the now grouped heads of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic.

"Well doctor?" Giovanni asks later as he and the other crime heads stand in the observation deck. The scientist pulls out a remote. "May I introduce, the future." With that the three forms march to the center of the test field. There is quiet for a moment. "Very impressive looking. But what are they?" Cyrus asks. "They are our new soldiers. Allow me to demonstrate." Several target dummies rise up. The scientist presses a button and the small one aims his weapon and fires, a red beam shooting out like a bullet. It goes through the dummy nailing it in the forehead. The one with twin duel wrist weapons fires at several others will a machine gun opens fire on it. The bullets bounce off as the dummies are cut down. The third one aims his arm cannon at the automated machine gun and fires. The projectile blows the weapon to bits. Again there is shocked silence inside the box. Then Giovanni speaks up. "How long till more are ready?" The scientists doesn't miss a beat in answering the question.

"As these are the prototypes, about six months till we can begin mass production. When that starts, I recommend waiting about a year so that we can have both large numbers and the element of shock and awe." Giovanni nods. "Very well. In the mean time, I am devoting all resources to you and Project Doom."

**MorgothII: And finish! Same as last chapter, anyone who can guess what the three prototypes are first will be mentioned in the next chapter I publish when said person answers. As always, do leave a review. All feedback, minus flames of course, will be welcomed, whether your feedback is positive, negative, or just plain neutral.**


End file.
